


Sabriel AU Prompt

by thatuncoolchick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Badboy Gabriel, Bookworm Sam, How Do I Tag This, Human Gabriel, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Nerd Sam, Overprotective Dean, Protective Dean, Sabriel - Freeform, Sassy Sam, Trickster Gabriel, prompt, sabriel prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatuncoolchick/pseuds/thatuncoolchick
Summary: "Bad boy prankster Gabriel loses a bet with his friends and as a result, has to find a way to make quiet, sassy bookworm Sam Winchester fall in love with him"I had this dream and from what I remember of it, it screamed Sabriel, so I had this idea but then my muse decided to abandon me yet again so I couldn't manage to write it myself, so I'm leaving this prompt here in case anyone would like to write it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know its cliche as hell and has been written before, but every author has their own spin and writing style and I wanna see more of this trope(is that the right word?)  
> I've had comments from people asking to write a story using this prompt, and I just have one thing to say; Don't ask, just write! All I ask is for a link to any works inspired by this prompt so I can read it and give it some love :)

Bad boy prankster Gabriel loses a bet with his friends and as a result, has to find a way to make quiet, sassy bookworm Sam Winchester fall in love with him, hear him say it, and then break his heart in front of the whole school. He thinks it'll be a piece of cake, but as Sam rebukes his advances at every turn and Gabriel begins to learn more about him, he realizes that maybe the joke is really on him this time because he might just be falling for the person he's meant to be tricking.  
And when Sam, as well as his overprotective older brother Dean, finds out about the bet just as Gabriel is figuring out his feelings, will Gabriel be able to convince Sam that he's really in love with him and he wants it to be real, while also trying to convince Dean not to murder him? Or will he lose possibly one of the best things to ever happen to him before it really even started?  
Bonus points for Gabriel doing something really big and embarassing at the end as a last ditch attempt to get Sam back and being pleasantly shocked when it actually works.  
Extra bonus points for John being a dick and cameos from Crowley, Charlie, and Bobby.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Work in progress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571823) by [Taboo_writter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taboo_writter/pseuds/Taboo_writter)




End file.
